Cheating Echizen
by 181Kagome
Summary: Months has passed since Ryoma and Sakuno became a couple. One night, Sakuno saw Ryoma kissing another girl passionately. Many days has passed before that accident. Ryoma wants Sakuno's heart back. With the help of his Senpais, Will the plan work out? Before others gets Sakuno's heart?
1. Chapter 1

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Prince of Tennis**

181Kagome:

Uhmm soo... this is my first fanfic, please be considerate enough for me. And, feel free to help me by criticizing and motivating me.

Edited by: Noname-NN  
Some credits for her, she's a fanfic author here too... and so let the chapter start.

* * *

Years had passed ever since Ryoma and Sakuno had gone to the third step of the love stairs. They are now officially lovers. And to make sure that they would never separate, a vow was made "I will never leave you for anybody else, i'll only be for you."

That statement that Ryoma made had echoed inside Sakuno's head for years. It was really pleasant to know that somebody was looking after you.

Shrugging off the thoughts inside Sakuno's head, she went and looked for the place where she and Ryoma were supposed to meet. She checked every alley in the place, but didn't find Ryoma anywhere. _'Where is he? I thought we would meet up here?' _Sakuno ran out the alley and squeezed through the crowds filling up the road, trying to find Ryoma. _  
_

Tired, Sakuna ran out of the crowd and tumbled down the streets, there she arrives at a peaceful and quiet place. Slowly standing up and ignoring the noisy people behind her, she decided to wander around the place.

Then she caught sight of a very familiar tennis hat, _'It's Ryoma!' _she mentally cheered, but before she could call out to Ryoma, her eyes witnessed something she would never want to see.

Ryoma crashed his lips on another girl, and hugged her. Then he waved goodbye to the girl as she left. Sakuno's eyes opened up wide, and tears cornered her eyes. She immediately turned away and ran for all she cared.

Sakuno felt her chest was going to break in to two, specially after seeing something that she didn't expect.

_'How long had Ryoma been cheeting on me?'_


	2. Chapter 2

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN PRINCE OF TENNIS**

181kagome:

This is the second chapter for the story.. sooo… PLEASE SUPPORT ME ALL THE WAY! I also want to thank Noname-NN for editing the story.. :3

* * *

_Chapter 2:_

The next morning, Ryoma woke up lazily. Remembering what happened last night, he wanted to see if Sakuno was there or not.. Which he will be safe. He dressed up for school and ate breakfast together with Karupin. He went out of the house and walked to the school.

He entered the school and saw Sakuno, "_Yo Sakuno!_", Ryoma said with a rare smile he used only for Sakuno. Sakuno was surprised to see Ryoma. She remembered the scene last night. "_Neh.. Ryoma-kun.. Can we talk later?_" Sakuno said with a depressing look. Ryoma was puzzled about the look on her face. "_Well sure_",Ryoma replied with a puzzling look on his face too.

Few hours later, they agreed to meet behind the school. Sakuno was holding onto her lucky charm. Ryoma appeared behind her. "_So.. what are you going to say?"_,Ryoma asked with his normal look appeared. Sakuno felt that she was going to break in to pieces. "_Were you… Were you cheating on me!?"_,Sakuno asked with tears on her eyes. Ryoma felt punching a wall. _"It's not what you thin-",_Ryoma said but Sakuno ran away from him with tears.

Ryoma felt he's gonna break. He saw a piece of paper on the ground. He picked it up and opened it. Saying.., "_Can we Break Up.. Ryoma-kun? I have enough of this…" _Ryoma felt like crying. He dosen't want to break up with the one he truly cares.

"_I'm sorry Ryoma… "_


	3. Chapter 3

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN PRINCE OF TENNIS**

181kagome:

Sorry for chapter 2 :3 sorry if it's short :3 anyways… The answer to your questions for why Echizen-chan was cheating on Ryuzaki-san is here in this chapter! :3 Luckily I made a new character :3 so bear with it.. It may be OCC :3

* * *

Ryoma was walking in the school corridors. He was holding on to the piece of paper. While walking, Ryoma was sighing. _"How can I explain this….",_ Ryoma said while walking faster. He heard loud foot steps following him. A familiar step made him look around. He was hugged by someone! _"OCHIBI!", _The famillar voice said. Ryoma was loosing his breath. "_E-eiji-senpa-I",_ Ryoma muttered. Another familiar shape came closer too him. "_Mo-mo, Senpai?",_ Ryoma asked while trying to break free from Eiji's hug. _"Eiji-Senpai, You can stop now.."_ , Momo said with an annoying tone. Eiji stopped hugging. Ryoma breath in and out. _"Oi, Ryoma. We need to talk.",_ Momo said while crossing his arms.

The three of them were outside of the school campus. "_Eto.. What are we going to talk about?",_ Ryoma asked impatiently. Momo and Eiji had black aura's around them. Which made Ryoma shiver. _"We.. saw you and Ryuzaki.. WERE YOU TWO BREAKING UP?!", _Eiji asked imprudently. Ryoma moved back a little looking at his senpai's look are-you-going-to-tell-it look. _"Yes.. we broke up.. you two little stalkers_.", Ryoma said with a sigh. Eiji and Momo looked surprised on what Ryoma said. "_ You… LITTLE RASCAL! And were not stalkers!",_Momo said angrily.

Ryoma explained what happened to them. "_ Oh I see…. So that girl kissed you accidentally?"_, Momo said while cupping his chin. Ryoma was massaging his temples. _" Geez.. Ochibi.. Why did you let your guard down? "_, Eiji said with a sad tone. Ryoma was getting annoyed by the questions. _"Enough already.. I'll just move on.. ", _Ryoma said while fixing his cap. Momo and Eiji were shocked about what they heard. "_Damn you Ryoma.. Giving up so easily? That's not the Ryoma I know!"_, Momo said while encouraging Ryoma. Eiji nodded. _"Sou sou! Ochibi! Don't give up so easily! There's still a way to get you and Ryuzaki-chan back!",_Eiji said with a happy tone. Ryoma was surprised at what the senpai's told him. _"…. Wakata… I'm not giving up on Sakuno!",_Ryoma said while giving a rare smile.

"_Now that's settled.. How can we find the girl? Do you know her? ",_ Momo asked. Ryoma tried to remember who she was_. "All I know she's from Hyotei Gakuen.",_ Ryoma said while cupping his chin. Eiji was shocked_. "HYOTEI GAKUEN?! OCHIBI! YOU GOT A LOAD OF FAN GIRLS!",_ Eiji said with a shocking voice. Ryoma moved back a little. _"Yosh… Let's go ask the girl why she did that! This will be a piece of cake!",_Momo said while clenching his fist.

The three agreed to the plan. They planned it tomorrow after school. Ryoma said good bye to his senpais and walk a different path to his house.

"_Sakuno… I'm getting you back.."_


	4. Chapter 4

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN PRINCE OF TENNIS**

181Kagome:

Gomene for the Late update my computer got wacky that I can't use it for the time being.. So lets start all the craziness and start the chapter!

* * *

Chapter 4:

The next day, The three boys went to Hyotei Gakuen their rival school. " _Sheesh.. Echizen you have to be joking that the girl is in Hyotei Gakuen?!",_ Momo said in frustration. "_I'm not joking senpai."_ , Ryoma said with a frustrating voice. The three of them were hiding behind a bush near Hyotei Gakuen. " _Shush.. You two are noisy! Nya~!", _Eiji said. The school bell rang and students are racing to the gate. " _Here's your chance Ochibi! ", _ Eiji said while pushing Ryoma towards the gate. " _Mou… senpai…" ,_ Ryoma said.

As they planned, Ryoma walked around the gate and saw a famillar girl. " _Ryoma-kun~!", _The girl said while running towards Ryoma._ " Ah…. It's you…." , _Ryoma said in a surprising manner_. "Is that the girl Ryoma was talking about? "_, Momo asked. " _I think so.. Lets commence to plan B!_", Eiji said. While the two were talking about things, Momo and Eiji were behind them. " _What were you doing here Ryoma-kun?", _The girl asked_. " Ah… Nandemonai.. I just got lost.", _Ryoma said while bluffing a hard lie_. Ryoma saw His two senpais behind them. "Maa…. Echizen… You can stop talking now. We have something to do here right?" , _Momo asked. " _Dare ka?!_", The girl asked in fear. " _Neh~ Do you have a minute? ", Both Eiji and Momo asked. " We wanted to ask you something..",_ Ryoma said. " _S-s-sure…..", The girl said while nodding. _

"_EH?! YOU WERE ORDERED TO DO IT?!", _The three said in unison_. " Hai… gomenasai_…", The girl said while looking down on the ground_. " Neh~ what's your name?", _Eiji asked. "_Eh? My name is.. Ayumu Nakashima.. ", _Ayumi said while frowning. " _Okay… SO who ordered to you to do that?", _Momo asked. " _Atobe Keigo…"_, Ayumi said. " _NANI?!",_ The three said in unison again. " _Damn that Atobe.._", Ryoma said while punching a wall. " _He said he will give me everything in return of that favor.. I'M REALLY SORRY!_", Ayumi said while bowing over and over again. " _Your not the one to be sorry with.. Ayumi._.", Ryoma said. " _Ochibi… What are you going to do now you know who wanted you to break up with Ryuzaki-chan?", _Eiji asked_.  
"What will I do? Beat him up… That's all..", _Ryoma said with an evil smirk.

The three went separate ways to go back to their homes in that tiring day.

" _Atobe Keigo… Your gonna pay.."_


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I Don't own Prince of Tennis**

** 181Kagome:**

TT^TT Uwahh~! Gomene for late updating! My laptop became wacky again and it was broken so it has to be fixed! TT^TT gomene! In order to make up with you all.. Here's the next Chapter Minna!

* * *

_**Chapter 5:**_

In the midst of everything that happened, Sakuno was heading home late in the afternoon. _**"Was Ryoma-kun okay with my descision? I guess not..", **_Sakuno said while letting a sigh out. As walking home, she felt that someone was following her. She quickly ran and stopped for a little while to breath some air. _**"Who was that? I think he or she is gone now…", **_Sakuno said as she walked again. _**" Ahn~ Where do you think your going?", **_A voice said that made Sakuno turn around._** "Ah, Atobe-san.. What are you doing here? ", **_Sakuno asked as she saw Atobe. _**"Asking me? Ore-sama was looking for you.. Ahn~", **_Atobe said as he used his signature pose. Sakuno let out a chuckle. _**"So… Atobe-san will you excuse me now? I need to go home..", **_Sakuno said while leaving but Atobe grabbed her hand. _**"No need to go home now~ Ahn~ since you have me~ Reminds me~ I heard you and Echizen broke up is that right?", **_Atobe said with an evil smirk. _**"Ah…. Hai.. How did you knew about it?", **_Sakuno asked but Atobe refused to answer. "_**Be mine~ Ryuzaki~", **_Atobe said as he pull Sakuno near him. _**"NO! YOU WON'T!", **_Sakuno said while pushing him away and runs away from him. She cried while running. _"No… No… I still love Ryoma-kun.. I can't just…". _Words were spinning in Sakuno's head, she stopped running and sat on the cold ground crying. _**"Ryoma-kun.. Gomenasai…", **_Sakuno said while crying.

Ryoma saw the whole thing and approached Atobe and slammed him on a wall. _**"Atobe! What the hell did you do?!", **_Ryoma said as he furiously pinned Atobe on the wall. _**"You mean breaking you and Ryuzaki? Ahn~?", **_Atobe said while Ryoma punched his face leaving him a bruise near his lips. _**"WHY THE HELL DID YOU DO THAT ATOBE?!", **_Ryoma asked furiously as he punched Atobe's face. _**"So Ryuzaki will be mine~ Any objections to that Little Prince?", **_Atobe said while wipping away the blood on his face. _**"You! Tch.. Get away from my sight.. ", **_Ryoma said as he removed the force while pinning Atobe on the wall. _**"Giving up already Oji-sama? Ahn~ If you give up now~ I'll get Ryuzaki in no time at all..", **_Atobe said while cleaning his clothes. _**"Don't you go near Sakuno! Or I'll kill you! Even it will take years to earn Sakuno again!", **_Ryoma said while punching again Atobe but Atobe dodge it. _**"Commoners like you don't need love to be happy right? Only the rich can have those~", **_Atobe said while Ryoma pinned him again on the wall. _**"Even though you have those. Can't you at least see what's happening?! You took away the one I love and you seek on her?!", **_Ryoma said while shouting furiously. _**"Like I said~ Commoners can't have thos-", **_Atobe said but interrupted by Ryoma by punching him. _**"SHUT UP!", **_Ryoma said.

In a few minutes their little rampage ended. Night came._** "You'll really regret this Atobe Keigo..", **_Ryoma said while bandaging his wounds. Atobe left with only a single word. _"Will finish this fight in the next tournament~". __**"Che.. saying such worthless words..", **_Ryoma said while standing up and took his things. He walked home and felt someone was following him. He turned around and saw no one following him.. _**"Che.. maybe my imagination.",**_ Ryoma said as he walked again towards his house.


End file.
